KND: 66
by DC2030
Summary: Third person narrative of sorts. One-Shot.


**Well, I've got two more weeks of school and my brain feels almost burnt out. But, yeah, I've been going back and forth, seeing what other things I can tell in my series of stories. So, yeah, this one-shot centers around one of the Sector F operatives from the science fair episode. She is around in my series, kind of a background character but is amongst the core cast in their little claustrophobic hide out. So, yeah.**

* * *

Her name was Aloueete Sophistique. She hated her name, always dreaming to one day have it changed. She was from France. She was also currently sixteen. She used to serve in the Kids Next Door. She was Numbuh 66. Once a part of the KND, she let her natural abilities go to her head.

She was beyond brilliant. She could calculate twenty-two object's trajectories in a blink of an eye. She could build anything she could think of, she almost proved Einstein wrong. She felt superior, never once attempting to integrate herself amongst her fellow KND operatives outside her Sector. She'd take every opportunity to show her peers just how great she was, at science fairs to televised demonstrations on secure KND networks.

One day, she soon found herself sitting alone in the Moon Base cafeteria. She was asked to help oversee the final adjustments to the new Moon Base. She accepted, knowing that only her mind had the ability to see such a task completed. She ate alone. No one talked to her, only stared at her.

She asked what everyone was looking at, no one replied, they all just went back to eat. It was then, at that moment, that she realized how cut off from everyone she was. In her entire time in the KND, she never once made friends with anyone outside her Sector. The language barrier aside, she'd never directly had a casual conversation, she'd never shared tales of heroic adventures or compare knowledge of 2x4 equipment with anyone.

She felt cold. She felt alone. She tried to turn it all around, to be friendly. She made friends of course, just not the ones she'd liked to have made. She befriended Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5, and a group of operatives whom she immediately associated with a Toy Story 2 villain.

But it didn't feel right. This entire time she'd expected to have a mountain of friends, to have people who'd be at her side thick and through, the friends that Nigel Uno had, the friends that Rachel T. McKenzie had. She felt empty. She felt like she was owed something.

Her brilliance would later pay off, however, as Aloueete would soon find herself having never underwent the decommissioning process. She found herself a part of some secret organization that was beyond even the secretive Teens Next Door.

Things aren't too different. Sure, she'd developed a smoking habit. She'd gone and become a workaholic, spends most of her time building weapons instead of going home to see her family. But things are somewhat the same. That cold feeling of loneliness still lingers…but at least she's found herself somewhere she belonged.

"So…any new weapons of mass destruction?" Aloueete turned away from her work to see a head belonging to someone she regarded as both a friend and a sociopath sticking into her workstation.

"Que voulez-vous fou?" Aloueete asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh…just wanted to know if you were busy…you know…building guns that blow heads up or…something involving panda grenades or…I don't know…I'm ranting aren't I?" The teen said, stepping fully into her work station.

"Comment savez-vous exactement ce que je dis, William?" Aloueete asked, wondering how the teen, William, knew exactly what she was saying.

"Almost a year in Arctic Isolation…yeah…they don't give you much to pass you're time with…" William answered.

"Alors ... qu'est-ce que tu voulais?" Aloueete asked, getting back on topic.

"Oh, yeah…we're going to have a special movie night event, you know, to celebrate having successfully saved Mary-Lou…so I wanted to know if you were attending." William shrugged, blushing slightly.

Aloueete thought for a moment, taking in William's actions, noting how off character he was from the usual jar of walking insanity. "I-I'll consider." Aloueete spoke in English, a language almost alien to her.

"Great! See you there!" And with that, the former Numbuh UH-60 ran out of the work station skipping down the hall.

Aloueete returned to her work, her lips forming a small smile. She'd come a long way from that empty feeling in her gut. She had friends now. They were like family, sometimes too serious, sometimes too wacky, and sometimes too caring. But, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Please forgive me if the French isn't spot on I used google translate. I'll be back to posting for Galactic Endgame and Ben 10: Unbound at a latter point in time, I just can't do it right now. Later days.**


End file.
